iSeddie: A Week Without Carly
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: What happens when Carly gets sick of Sam and Freddy's fighting? Seddie threeshot. My First FanFic Story, so let me know what you think! R&R, constructive critisism allowed and loved!
1. Chapter 1

iSeddie: A Week without Carly

Chapter1: The Fight

Carly walked into the loft, just to find Sam and Freddy arguing, yet again.

"You're short, ugly, and you'll always be alone!" Sam yelled at Freddy… again

"That's coming from the girl who's had one boyfriend throughout her entire middle school life, and, big surprise, he tried to two-time you for Carly. Well, you know, at least one of you had good taste!" Freddy fired back.

"And THAT'S coming from the boy who has to have his mother pick out his clothes for him!"

"Hey, those clothes are pretty cool."

"Yeah, for the annual math club meeting."

"Oh my gosh, will you both just be quiet!" Carly interrupted. "You two are always going at each other's throats!"

"H/She started it!" Sam and Freddy said at the same time.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" Carly yelled. She didn't normally get involved in Sam and Freddy's daily arguments, let alone yell at them, but this time they had done it one to many times. "If you don't stop you're bickering, I may have to just leave iCarly and let you do the show by YOURSELVES!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

Sam and Freddy were left in the room, in total silence. After a few minutes Sam broke the silence by saying, "I guess we've been pretty stupid, arguing all this time."

"Yeah, I guess we have." Freddy said

"You want to start all over, right from the beginning?" Sam asked.

"That'd be fine with me." Freddy said, and he smiled.

Just then Carly walked in the room. "I heard everything, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Sam said, "and to think, this morning when I put honey all over Freddy's textbooks, we could have been friends. Good thing that's all in the past, right Freddy?"

Freddy's smile quickly faded. "THAT WAS YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRANK, MY FAMILY AND I ARE OUT $300!!! I HAVE TO WASH MY NEIGHBOR'S FEET EVERY DAY FOR A YEAR, JUST SO WE COULD PAY THE BILL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WASH A 70 YEAR OLD WOMAN'S FEET? PLUS, WE WON'T HAVE ANY FOOD TO EAT FOR ABOUT A MONTH! WE'LL HAVE TO STICK WITH HAMBURGER HELPER AND CEREAL FOR FOUR WEEKS. 4 WEEKS!"

"Whoa, chill out Freddy!" Sam said.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO CHILL! YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE FOR 6 YEARS NOW, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANY MORE! I'LL TELL YOU-"

"Shut up!" Carly screamed. "_I_ can't take it any more! Your constant fighting is ruining iCarly! I'm out!" She left the room in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revelation

Needless to say, neither Freddy nor Sam got any sleep that night. In fact, they didn't get any sleep for the next two days. Sam was a wreck, and wouldn't bully anyone, and Freddy wouldn't do his homework. And to make matters worse, Carly wasn't talking to either of them. When at school, she pretended that neither of them existed. She wouldn't pick up the phone or return their numerous voicemails and text messages. The only way she would ever even acknowledge their existence was when she said two sentences. "I'm not doing iCarly this week, but you guys can. You can still do the show in the loft, but I'm out."

"But we don't know that much about doing this without you, what do you want us to do?" Sam asked, but Carly just walked away.

Sam and Freddy were at Freddy's house, going over ideas for the next episode of iCarly.

"How about we do something with the green screen like we're on a roller coaster?" Freddy suggested.

"Nah, what about doing some of those random dancing things again?" Sam asked.

"No, that won't work. Maybe you could do some of your monkey calls. You've always been good at monkey calls." Freddy remarked.

Sam laughed. It was one of the few times that she had laughed at one of his jokes, and she was a bit taken by surprise. She looked into Freddie's eyes, and hhe looked into hers, they stared for a second. Then, they began to lean forward and close their eyes, when all of a sudden Freddy's mom came in the room and said, "Sam, will you be staying for dinner, we're having lasagna!"

Sam was taken suddenly by surprise, and quickly said, "No thanks, I've got to get going. Lots of homework, you know." She looked nervously at Freddy, and then left the room.

That night, neither of them got any sleep, but it wasn't because of the fact that Carly still wouldn't talk to them. It was because of the fact that they almost kissed. As Freddy lay in bed, he was thinking to himself, "_What was I thinking? I can't like Sam. I hate her! We have been getting along better lately, but that's just so Carly would come back on the show."_ Then a thought came to him. _"What if I really DO like her? Could the fact that we've been arguing all this time just be hiding our true feelings? I think I do like her, in fact, I like her a lot, but I can't let her know that. I can't take rejection, especially from a girl like her._ Then he decided_ I've got to do it, I'm going to tell her that I like her, but I want it to be really romantic. But how…_ Then he had an idea. _The web cast! I'll find some way to tell her on the show._

The same night, in Sam's room…

Sam is laying in bed thinking to herself, _How on EARTH could I like Freddy? I'm not even supposed to be able to stand him! I don't like him… do I? Oh no, I do! I can't like him, because I don't know if he likes me back. We did almost kiss, but I don't know if he was even going in to kiss me. He could have just been trying to poke me or whatever, to try to change the subject, or the mood. I need to tell him, but how…? The web cast! I'll find some way to tell him, but how._

At that moment in time, both Freddy and Sam were thinking of the same thing: how to tell the other of their true feelings. Little did they know that the other was thinking the same thing, they both set out their plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Web Cast

As Wednesday drew near, both Freddy and Sam began to get nervous around each other, mainly because they were trying to tell the other of the true feelings deep down inside Then Wednesday did come around, and they agreed to meet at Carly's at 4:00 to do a practice recording, and then at 5:00 to do the official one. However, they both left out the plans for the other during the practice. They would leave that for the show.

At 5:00 sharp they began the webcast.

"Hey, I'm Freddy"

"And I'm Sam"

"And you're watching iCarly!"

"Now many of you are probably wondering where Carly is. Well, she's on vacation in Hawaii. Apparently Spencer won one of those radio contests." Sam said.

"But that's not important, let's get onto the show!" Freddy said.

The show was one of the best shows iCarly ever had. There was laughs, there was games, there was even a tear or two (just kidding!) and then came to the end.

"Alright, we're almost done, but before we go I have a little present for Freddy." Sam said.

"That's odd, because I have a present for you too." Freddy replied.

"Alright, close your eyes." Sam said as she got out a clay heart that she had made in art class.

"You too," Freddy said as he brought out a button with an antenna attached.

"Alright, open in 1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Freddy opened his eyes as he pressed the button, and Sam opened her eyes as she gave Freddy the heart.

Freddy's gift had gotten to Sam before Sam's had gotten to him, so as Sam gave him the clay heart with the letters F S 4ever written in it, a huge banner came down that said, "Sam, Be Mine!" On it in huge letters. Then they both started talking at the same time

"I'm so sorry for everything"

"I never meant those things I said"

"I need to tell you something," Sam said

"Me too!" said Freddy, "I really like you, and I really want to go out with you!"

Sam looked shocked. "Are you kidding me? I really like you too!"

Then they looked into each other's eyes, and then out of nowhere, Freddy leaned in and kissed Sam. He kissed her with such passion that neither of them ever wanted to let go, until Carly walked in and gave them a huge hug.

"So, you guys are going to be cool for a while?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, and then she and Freddy kissed again.

Please review! I know Sam might be a little OOC, but it's my first FanFic story. Tell me what you think, and be brutally honest. If you hate it, tell me, and help me improve it. If you love, tell me why!

Philip


End file.
